Interrupting A Council Meeting
by Evie-Ruby-1994
Summary: One Shot. A distraught Mal ends up interrupting a Council meeting to find Ben. But as usual Queen Leah has an issue with it.


**I couldn't get this one shot out of my head so I thought I'd upload it for you guys. Please review and let me know what you think x**

* * *

Mal bolted upright in her bed and frantically looked around her room. She had startled awake from her nightmare and couldn't seem to figure out where she was. After the third time of looking around the room the purplette finally recognized the purple walls of her bedroom at Castle Beast. After Ben's coronation, over a year ago, Belle and Adam had decorated a room for each of the core four. They therefore spent a lot of time at the castle and had grown close to Belle and Adam as well.

Her breathing was laboured and she was still shaking from her nightmare. It had been a recurring thing lately. The closer she got to Ben the more she had these types of nightmares. Nightmares of her mother hurting Ben to make her suffer, nightmares of her mother killing Ben because she had fallen in love with him. She had told him about the nightmares when they had started and he always tried to be nearby when she slept but today he couldn't be. The more she thought about the nightmare she'd had the more upset she became. Before she even knew she wanted to cry, there were tears streaming down her face. Ben wasn't there and she was worried. Her her mother gotten him? Her her nightmare been a vision of what was to come?

The purple haired teen climbed out of bed and ran out of her bedroom door. She knew Ben was in a council meeting and usually she wouldn't dare to interrupt but she couldn't calm down until she knew Ben was in his meeting and safe. She ran as fast as she could down the stairs and towards the corridor she knew the council meeting room was down, completely ignoring the confused looks from Lumiere, Mrs Potts and Chip. Mal didn't even care that she was in her pajamas, she just ran through the door of the council meeting room and ran straight to Ben.

Ben barely had time to stand and turn to face Mal before she ran to him and wrapped her arms around him tightly, silently crying into his chest. The teen King couldn't help but share a confused look with his parents over the top of Mal's head. Seeing them look just as confused at he felt he turned his attention back to his distraught girlfriend. While he was glad the disruption had shut Queen Leah up, he hated seeing his girlfriend so distraught.

"Mal, what's wrong?" He whispered to her, barely able to hear his own voice. He knew that no one else in the room would be able to hear his but Mal would due to her sensitive fairy hearing. The purplette didn't respond verbally, she simply held on tighter to her boyfriend. The teen King knew just from that action what was wrong with the fairy. He couldn't help but hate Maleficent for what she had done to Mal. "Another nightmare?" He asked in the same barely there voice. This time however Mal nodded into his chest.

The young King carefully sat back in his chair and positioned Mal so she was sat across his lap, ignoring the confused and concerned looks most of the council were giving him. His purple haired beauty didn't object to the movement, she just curled up on his lap and rested her head in the crook of his neck. But before Ben could speak Queen Leah decided she had seen enough. "What the hell is she doing!? She can't just barge into a private council meeting like that!?" The old Queen yelled, the tone and volume of the woman's voice causing Mal to flinch and press herself further into Ben's embrace.

However Ben wasn't the only one who noticed Mal's reaction to Leah. "How dare you speak to my son and your King like that. Need I remind you of where you are." Belle stated. She had been hoping to defuse the situation but it seemed Queen Leah had other plans as she simply ignored the brunette's words.

"Who the bloody hell does that evil fairy think she is!? How dare she barge into our concil meeting like that!?" The older royal shouted, clearly angered and annoyed at the teens presence.

At her words Ben attempted to stand as he felt his anger toward Leah rise but his actions were stopped by Mal, who tightened her arms around her boyfriend not allowing him to move. Instinctively Ben wrapped his arms around Mal once more, but continued to glare at Queen Leah. "First of all, don't ever call my girlfriend an evil fairy again. She is one of the most kind hearted, caring people I know. Secondly, she can barge into any meeting she wishes when she is distraught and I have told her this. Who are you to tell her otherwise!" Ben angrily ranted to Queen Leah, unimpressed with the way she was speaking about his girlfriend.

Queen Leah was momentarily taken aback by the way Ben had spoken to her, but after a few seconds she got over her shock. "I don't care what you told her! These meetings are for council members only, she has absolutely no business being in this room!" She shouted her response. The teen king noticed the rest of the council looking annoyed and unimpressed with her comments and he couldn't help but noticed Mal flinched slightly at the volume of the woman's voice.

"Considering I am the Head of this council and I am King, if I say she is allowed in here then she is damn well allowed in here. Whether there is a meeting in progress or not. But if it will make you feel better we will vote on it and myself and my parents will abstain from the vote." Ben stated. Leah smiled as she nodded her agreement to this, clearly misinterpreting the other's looks. "Anyone who has a problem with Mal entering this and future meeting when she is distraught raise your hands." The king wasn't surprised when only Leah, Aurora and Philip raised their hands. "All those who don't have a problem with Mal entering this and future meeting when she is distraught raise your hands." Every other royal in the room, except for Ben, Belle and Adam, raised their hands at this. "No one has an issue with Mal staying. Therefore she stays."

"This is outrageous!" Queen Leah exclaimed.

Before the older royal could continue however Belle decided she had heard enough. "Do you honestly expect him to tell his clearly distraught girlfriend to leave the room and be by herself!? How can you call yourself a hero?" The brunette hadn't meant to sound as mean as she did but she found she couldn't help it as she defended her future daughter-in-law.

"You have two choices, Queen Leah. Either finish what you were saying before Mal joined us or sit down and shut the hell up." Ben stated, the tone of his voice leaving no room for arguments. Thankfully Leah seemed to notice this and wisely sat back in her seat. As the meeting began again Ben whispered to Mal in an effort to calm her down, he couldn't stand to see her so distraught.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hope you liked this. Please review and let me know what you think x**


End file.
